


Prompt Challenge: Bucky x Claire

by Mekanomi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Identity Swap, Smut, nerd girl gets gorgeous guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekanomi/pseuds/Mekanomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a number of prompts that I could think of for my OC Claire Roxburgh and Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance

Prompt #1 – Dance

“I don't dance.” Claire said shaking her head.

She scoffed at the idea when the Avengers wanted to have a dance party in celebration of a resent saving of the world. Claire was invited by Steve and Bucky to join in the fun but she was not much of a extrovert type. 

“You don't actually have to dance.” Steve laughed. 

“I'm not a party person.” Claire turned back to her work.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other. Claire was not one to leave her house all that much, especially if it was for a party and a large group of people. They gave up and left her to her own devices.

The day of the party Claire sat in her workshop looking out the window, from her building she could see the Avengers Tower. The lights from the party lighting up the windows. Claire couldn't stop the sigh that flowed out of her. Before she knew it she was in her closet trying to find something that was party suitable. Not one to own a dress she settled for a nice pair of black dress pants and a silk flowing blue shirt. She fixed her hair, pulling it up into a bun. After putting a jeweled clip into her hair she looked over herself. 

“I guess that's good.” she sighed. 

Once she arrived at the Avengers Tower, Claire headed straight for the top floor. At the door she saw all the people she knew but many she didn't. The place was packed. She slowly made her way to the bar for a stiff drink. She would need it if she was to survive this. At the bar, passing out drinks was Natasha. Claire sighed again before smiling to her friend.

“Claire?” Natasha looked questioningly at the other redhead. “Steve told me you weren't coming.”

“I changed my mind.” Claire said grabbing the drink Nat handed to her. She drank it down in one gulp. Shivering, she set it back on the counter.

She turned and looked at the rest of the party. She scanned the room for her friends and say Steve and Bucky talking with some people she didn't know. She decided she'd hang back and let them talk. No real need to draw attention to herself.

Suddenly, from behind her, Claire heard Natasha shout, “Hey, Steve, Bucky! Guess who's here?”

Claire wanted to turn and glare at her but there was no point. She looked over and saw Steve and Bucky looking at her with smiles. Bucky then said something to Steve and began walking over to the bar.

Claire turned around grabbing another drink and taking it in one gulp. She shivered as Bucky leaned on the counter next to her.

“Hey.” He said looking over to her. “You said you weren't coming. What changed your mind?”

“Just felt kinda lonely knowing my friend were all here and I was cooped up in my lab.” Claire said turning the empty glass in her hands. 

She stared at the glass intently like she was train to do so. Really, she just couldn't find it in her to look at Bucky. He was looking better today than usual. Or it could've been the alcohol. He had shaven and got his hair cut recently. He looked like the picture Claire had see from back in the 40's. He was more handsome than before. 

“So are you gonna just hang around the bar getting wasted?” Bucky asked with a chuckle.

“No … Maybe. Not like I have anything else to do.” Claire sighed. 

“You could always hang with me and Steve. We don't bite.” He smiled.

“I know.”

“You could go dancing.” Natasha said taking the glass from Claire. 

“That's an idea.” Bucky agreed.

“I told you, I don't dance.” Claire sighed. “Never have.”

“I can teach you.” Bucky grabbed her hand and started to walk toward the dance floor.

“No, seriously Buck. I don't dance.” Claire tried to pull away but he had her in the grip of his metal hand.

Once they mixed into the crowd of people dancing, Bucky turned to Claire. He took her other hand and began to move, pulling her with him. Claire kept her eyes on their feet, both out of embarrassment and out of necessity. She was so worried about tripping over her own feet. 

“Claire look at me.” Bucky chuckled. Claire felt her cheeks heat up. She was not going to stare at him while she made a fool of herself. 

Suddenly, the music slowed down. Bucky let go of one of Claire's hands to wrap his flesh arm around her waist. When he pulled her closer to him he heard her squeak in surprise. He tried to stifle the laugh that rumbled in his chest, but she clear heard because, she finally looked at him with a frown.

“Sorry.” he said. He knew Claire was very self-conscious, but sometimes when she was, she was the most cutest thing he'd seen. 

Claire didn't respond to him. She just looked at his chest as they moved to the music. She was pressed up against Bucky and could feel her whole body getting hot. This was the most embarrassing thing.

Just as she fell into sync with him, Bucky lifted her up a bit a spun them. Claire clutched onto him so hard Bucky couldn't help but laugh out loud when he set her back on the ground. Claire glared at him and push him. He didn't move much but he did let her go. She pushed her way through the people until she was off the dance floor. She began to make her way to the elevator when she was stopped. 

“Claire, don't leave.” Bucky said pulling her back toward the party. 

“I think you've embarrassed me enough for one night, Buck.” She said not turning around. 

“You know I was just playing with you.” He chuckled. “Come on, don't be upset.”

“I came here because I felt bad for not coming with you and here you are making me the most uncomfortable I've ever been.” Claire said shaking, trying not to start crying.

“I'm sorry. Really.” Bucky said pulling her into a hug. “I was just trying to help you have some fun. I pushed it to far.”

Claire sniffed, “I know you were but … Look, I'm going to go home, okay.” She pulled away from him. 

“Okay, I'll see you after the party's over.” Bucky said as she turned and walked to the elevator.

Back at her home, Claire changed out of her clothes and sat at her computer. She began doing work on her newest project. Before she knew it a knock came at her door. Bucky walked in having come back from the party like he said he would. Claire gave him a small smile. 

“Are you still mad at me?” He asked, pulling a chair up next to her. 

“No.” she said looking over to him. “I didn't expect you so soon.”

“Soon? It's almost one in the morning.” Bucky chuckled. “The party was still going so I just decided to come see you before you went to sleep.”

Claire chuckled back at him. “You act like I sleep.”

“Right.”

Claire turned back to her computer. Bucky spent some time talking to Claire about the project she was working on. Before long it was almost three in the morning. 

“I guess getting some sleep now wouldn't hurt.” Claire yawned. “Thanks for keeping me company, Bucky.”

“Anytime, Claire.” Bucky said giving her a hug before he headed for the door. 

“When will you be around again?” Claire asked as she took off her glasses and slipped under her sheets.

“I got nothing to do tomorrow maybe we can think of something to do.” Bucky smiled. 

“Okay, night.”

“Night.”


	2. Botanical Garden

Prompt #2 – Botanical Garden

When Spring came around Claire always wanted to go to the local garden and see the flowers. This was the first time she would be going with someone though. She had asked both Steve and Bucky if they would come with her. Steve had plans already with Sharon and had to back out. Claire wasn't to upset about it. She was more then happy to go with Bucky by themselves. 

Bucky wasn't to thrilled with going. He walked behind Claire trying not to draw attention to himself. He was going to just sit on one of the benches and wait for Claire to be done. However, She grabbed him and pulled him along with her the whole way. Bucky would've complained but he knew this was special of Claire and he wasn't going to break her heart. 

When they came to a small gazebo covered in flowers of many different colors, Claire's eyes lite up. She walked over a took a long sniff of the air. When she did this, Bucky couldn't look away from her. She had such a wondrous look on her face. Bucky just watched as she took in the view of the gazebo. Then, she grabbed his hand and pulled Bucky into the gazebo with her. 

“Isn't it beautiful?” Claire walked over to the rail, where a large waterfall could be seen. 

“Sure.” Bucky said. He looked at the large smile on her face and couldn't help but smile himself.

Claire's eyes seemed to sparkle and glow with the sun's reflection off the water. Bucky took a step closer to her without noticing it. When he did, Claire noticed the sudden closeness. She looked to him with a questioning look. Bucky didn't even notice he was leaning in until his lips brushed against hers. Claire squeaked in surprise and backed up. When she did Bucky came back to his senses.

“Oh, Claire … I'm sorry. I didn't even notice.” Bucky took a step toward her, only to have her back away. 

She didn't know what to say or think. Bucky had just kissed her. Her of all people! Bucky! She was in shock and somewhat scared at the thought. 

Bucky soon realized that she wasn't listening to him. He grabbed her and pulled her toward him. 

Once his arms were around her he spoke, “Claire, Forgive me for not giving you some hint that I … that I had feelings for you.” A gasp escaped Claire. Bucky looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

Claire looked up at him. When he began to move in for another kiss she turned her head. She was not about to believe this was happening. Bucky Barnes attracted to her? Impossible. Plain and simple. 

“Bucky, what are you doing?” she asked.

“I don't understand what you mean?” She could hear the confusion in his voice. 

“I mean,” Claire said as she pulled away from him. “look at me. What is it that you see that's so attractive?”

Bucky was taken aback. He knew she was self-conscious but he didn't know she thought of herself that way. “Claire, I never thought there was anything wrong with how you look.”

Claire scoffed. “That's a lie. Bucky I know I'm not the most attractive person out there.” She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to disappear from the world.

Bucky placed his hands on her arms. “I have never based my opinion of you on your looks. I see you.”

“And who am I to you?” Claire asked looking at him over her glasses.

“A girl who is brave and strong. A girl who's smart and caring. Someone who wants to help others and cares about her friends, no matter what.” Bucky pulled her back into a hug. “Your a beautiful person, Claire. Don't ever think otherwise.”

Claire looked at him and smiled slightly. She wasn't to sure about how true what Bucky said was, but she was happy that he said it. Claire was going to go along with it for now, since the thought did make her happy.

This time when Bucky kissed her he pulled her into it. Claire kissed back as best she could but it was like this was the first time she had kissed a guy. She felt like it was sloppy and there was too much teeth. But when they separated Bucky actually said she was a good kisser. She blushed and turned away from him. She then began to walk out of the gazebo. Bucky followed close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an suggestions I'll do my best to come up with something.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions I'll try my best to come up with something.


End file.
